1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical forceps. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical forceps including a selectively removable electrode assembly with a knife blade operably coupled thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps that are configured to electrosurgically treat and, subsequently, sever tissue are well known in the art. Electrosurgical forceps of this type typically include a housing, a shaft, a handle assembly, an end effector including a pair of opposing jaw members and a knife blade assembly.
In use of the aforementioned electrosurgical forceps, tissue may be positioned and clamped between the jaw members. Subsequently, electrosurgical energy may be applied to one or more electrodes of the jaw members to electrosurgically treat, e.g., seal, coagulate, etc., the tissue. Thereafter, a knife blade of the knife blade assembly may be advanced through the jaw members to sever the electrosurgically treated tissue.
The aforementioned electrosurgical forceps may only be reliable to sever tissue for a limited amount of applications as a result of the knife blade dulling over time. Traditionally, this was solved by using electrosurgical forceps that were entirely disposable; this can be costly to an end user and/or a supplier, e.g., a surgeon and/or hospital.